jumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Uzumaki
|race = Human |gender = Male |age = Part I: 12-13 Part II: 15-17 Part III: 32-33 |hair = Blonde |eye = Blue |height = Part I: 145.3 cm-147.5 cm Part II: 166 cm Blank Period: 180 cm |weight = Part I: 40.1 kg-40.6 kg Part II: 50.9 kg |affiliation = Konohagakure |occupation = Hokage |status = Alive |relatives = Minato Namikaze (Father) Kushina Uzumaki (Mother) Boruto Uzumaki (Son) Himawari Uzumaki (Daughter) Hinata Uzumaki (Wife) Jiraiya (Godfather) |manga = Naruto |javoice = Junko Takeuchi |envoice = Maile Flanagan |wikia = naruto }} is the main protagonist in the Naruto series created by Masashi Kishimoto. He is a teenage ninja from the fictional village of Konohagakure. The villagers ostracize Naruto because of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox—a malevolent creature that attacked Konohagakure—sealed in his body. To be recognized, he aspires to become the village's leader, the Hokage. Naruto appears in the series' films and in other media related to the franchise, including video games and original video animations. Appearance In Part I, Naruto wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector, given to him by Iruka after graduating from the Academy. In Part II, Naruto wears a more form fitting outfit after wearing out his original one while training with Jiraiya with a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black: his forehead protector (which is now longer), sandals, and orange jacket, the black colour showing more prominence than the blue did originally. During his battle with Pain, Naruto briefly wore a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and carried a large scroll on his back. After becoming Hokage, Naruto dons a garment similar to his father's: a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem, is held together by a red rope, and has the kanji for written vertically down the back. Underneath this, he wears an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants and sandals. He occasionally wears the traditional Hokage headpiece, but has stopped wearing a forehead protector. Personality Naruto has a cheerful and boisterous personality. When it comes to principles or situations, he is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand them and often needs simple explanations grasp the information given to him. Naruto has a love for ramen and acts as his main dish. Because he was ostracized by his village, Naruto dreamed of becoming Hokage to a gain acknowledgement. Along his path as a ninja, Naruto developed his own rule as a ninja that he follows by never giving up or go back on his word. With this philosophy, Naruto believes that he can accomplish anything through hard work and perseverance no matter how difficult the obstacle is. Naruto has a special gift that allows him to befriend other people and change their view of the world by the use of kindness. With the bonds he formed, Naruto vowed to protect them even if he has to go great lengths to do so. Naruto has a habit of ending his sentences with when excited or frustrated, a trait he inherited from his mother. Story Naruto first appears in the manga as a mischievous Academy ninja student. Naruto pulls a prank where he paints graffiti on the Hokage Stone faces but gets caught and is sent back to the Academy. After failing to graduate, Naruto becomes disappointed and is met with one of his teachers, Mizuki who advises him to steal the Scroll of Seals to learn a jutsu from it in order to graduate. After Naruto steals the scroll he is found by Iruka and are both attacked by Mizuki who reveals that he tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll and how he has the Nine-Tails sealed within him. As Mizuki prepares to kill Naruto, Iruka steps in to protect him. After hearing how Iruka truly sees Naruto as a ninja of the village, Naruto confronts Mizuki and uses the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu that he read from the Scroll of Seals to defeat him. After witnessing Naruto's jutsu, Iruka congratulates him by giving him his headband and says that he has graduated. After graduating, Naruto is assigned to Team 7, a team that was compromised of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and team leader Kakashi Hatake. Before the team could go on any missions, Kakashi tested their team work by having them try to take a bell away from him. The team failed with the time they had but ended up passing after Sasuke and Sakura gave their food to Naruto after he was tied up to a log. They were given their first mission by escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna to the Land of Waves. However, they are stopped by one of the former Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi, and partner Haku. Seeing as how strong these foes are, Naruto was afraid to fight them but mustarded up the courage to after he vowed to not back down. Team 7 managed to defeat the duo and allowed Tazuna to build the bridge for his people of the Land of Waves. From the experience he had with Zabuza and Haku, Naruto decided to go by his own rule on how to live as a ninja. After returning to Konohagakure, Kakashi has Team 7 volunteer to participate in the Chūnin Exams which Naruto was excited about. They managed to pass the first but are met with trouble during the second phase where they met Orochimaru. However, the team passes the third phase and continues on to the preliminaries where Naruto faces off against Kiba Inuzuka and defeats him. After watching his former classmate Hinata Hyūga get brutally defeated by Neji Hyūga, Naruto vowed to win against him in the finals to avenge her. With the time he has before the finals, Naruto seeks to become stronger by training. He encounters Jirayia, a legendary ninja who helps him in his training. The finals has come and Naruto is matched against Neji. Though it was difficult, Naruto manages to defeat Neji and move on to the next round. Before the Chūnin Exams could continue, Sunagakure and Otogakure start to invade Konoha. Moving away from the battlefield, Naruto is faced off against one of the Chūnin Exams participants Gaara who loses control after his earlier fight with Sasuke. Seeing as how Gaara will harm his fellow friends, Naruto promises to protect them by defeating him. Naruto defeats Gaara and tells him of the time where his life was similar to his but changed due to having bonds with his comrades. After the battle, Naruto hears that the Third Hokage has been killed by Orochimaru during the invasion. Naruto pays his respects and later moves on to continue his training. Naruto is reunited with Jiraiya who convinces him to travel with him to find Tsunade to become the next Hokage by introducing him a new jutsu called the Rasengan. Before Naruto began his training with Jiraiya, he is met by Akatsuki members Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, and Kisame Hoshikage, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, who came to capture him in order to get the Nine-Tails within him. Sasuke appears to kill Itachi for slaughtering their clan in the past but is overpowered and falls unconscious. The two escape after Jiraiya appears and tells Naruto the purpose of the Akatsuki organization and that it was time for him to become stronger. The two meets up with Tsunade and Jiraiya offers her the position of the Fifth Hokage but refuses seeing as how the past Hokage's wasted their lives to protect the village. Naruto becomes enraged after hearing this response and challenges Tsunade to a battle. Naruto tries to win by creating an incomplete Rasengan but fails as Tsunade bested him. Tsunade saw that there was no point in Naruto learning the jutsu since he won't be able to master it. Naruto then bets Tsunade that he will be able to master the Rasengan in a week in which Tsunade takes the bet and says that she will throw in the First Hokage's Necklace if he wins. After a few days have passed, Orochimaru seeks Tsunade's help in healing his injured arms after his fight with the Third Hokage but refuses and attacks him. Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade's assistant Shizune arrive to back her up. Naruto reunites with Kabuto Yakushi, a former participant that he met during the Chūnin Exams, who reveals himself to be a spy working for Orochimaru. Naruto goes into battle with Kabuto and manages to form a complete Rasengan and defeats Kabuto as well as winning the bet with Tsunade. After the group defeats Orochimaru and Kabuto, Tsunade agrees to become the Fifth Hokage after Naruto's influence. After Sasuke recovers, he starts to get jealous of Naruto after seeing how he has grown as a ninja and decides to abandon the village and seeks power from Orochimaru. Naruto and his comrades receive news about this and are assigned to bring Sasuke back, but comes faced to face with Orochimaru four underlings called the Sound Four and their former leader Kimimaro. With each comrade facing one underling, Naruto is left to retrieve Sasuke but the Uchiha tells Naruto that if he came back it would hinder him from achieving his goal of killing his brother. Naruto tries to bring Sasuke back by force but is overpowered and loses. He is brought back to the hospital where he is offered three years of training by Jiraiya to become strong enough to face the Akatsuki. Naruto accepts and leaves off with his master. After three years of training, Naruto returns to Konohagakure, reunites with his comrades, and is now prepared for the Akatsuki's arrival. Naruto hears that Gaara, Suna's Fifth Kazekage, has been captured by two Akatsuki members named Deidara and Sasori. Team 7 is assigned to rescue Gaara but are too late and finds that Gaara is now dead. Gaara is however revived by one of Suna's Great Elders, Chiyo. After Sakura gains information on Orochimaru's whereabouts from Sasori, Team 7 uses this league to find Sasuke. The team gets a temporary captain named Yamato and a new teammate named Sai. Naruto is met with angered after meeting with Orochimaru but is subdued by Yamato and proceeds to follow Orochimaru to his hideout. The team finds the hideout and Sasuke but are overpowered by his new found strength, causing Naruto to become upset to see how weak he has become but encourages himself to become even more stronger. Naruto begins his training with Kakashi to develop a new jutsu with the Rasengan. Later, two Akatsuki members named Kakuzu and Hidan arrive to capture Naruto. With Hidan defeated thanks to Naruto's comrades, Naruto defeats Kakuzu with his new jutsu called the Wind Style: Rasenshuriken. After hearing that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru and escaped to kill Itachi Uchiha, Naruto assembles a team to find him, however, they are too late and fails in their assignment. Later, Naruto hears of Jiraiya's death at the hands of the Akatsuki's leader Pain and becomes upset but is cheered up by his former teacher Iruka. Naruto then begins his training of mastering Sage Mode with the toads of Mount Myōboku. After finishing his training and returning to the village, Naruto sees that the village is in ruins due to Pain trying to seek him out. Naruto confronts Pain and prepares to battle him, however, after Naruto's Sage Mode has timed out he is pinned down. Hinata comes to Naruto's rescue but is utterly defeated, causing Naruto to enter a six-tailed version of the Nine-Tails. Just when Naruto gives himself to the Nine-Tails, Minato stops him, restores the seal and returns to normal. With Naruto's new found confidence, he defeats Pain. Afterwards, Naruto is met by Madara Uchiha, the real leader behind the Akatsuki and Sasuke's new boss, and later reveals to him his plan of using the tailed beasts to create the Ten-Tails to become its jinchūriki so that he can cast a genjutsu upon the world called the Infinite Tsukuyomi. He later meets up with Sasuke and tells him that he will battle him one final time. Naruto meets with the Great Toad Sage and hears the prophecy of him going to an island to gain control of the Nine-Tails power and battling a "young man with powerful eyes". Naruto follows the Great Toad Sage's prophecy and goes to the island where he meets Killer B who is in control of the Eight-Tails. After going through the training, Naruto has control over the Nine-Tails. Realizing that the Five Great Shinobi Countries are going into war with the Akatsuki, Naruto goes straight to the battlefield. Naruto comes into contact with the real Madara Uchiha who has been revived by the reanimation jutsu and realizes that the other Madara is a fake. Naruto outwits the fake Madara and reveals himself to be Obito Uchiha, Kakashi former teammate. Naruto faces off Obito, who successful managed to revive the Ten-Tails and become its jinchūriki, but defeats him with the combined efforts of him and his teammates. Naruto, along with Sasuke, is however killed by the revived Madara who became the next Ten-Tails jinchūriki. While dying, both shinobi meet the Sage of Six Paths who gives them a piece of his power and comes back to life, however, they were unable to stop Madara from cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Naruto is protected by Sasuke along with Sakura and Kakashi. As things were coming to an end, Madara begins to transform into Kaguya Ōtsutsuki by his traitorous subordinate Black Zetsu. Team 7 then faces Kaguya and takes her down. With her defeat, Naruto and Sasuke begins to release the genjutsu Madara casted but Sasuke refuses because of his plan of starting a revolution. Naruto then tries to stop Sasuke by challenging him to a fight. Their fight lasted for two days and as an end result, the two became exhausted and Naruto loses his right arm and Sasuke loses his left arm. The two reconcile their differences and Sasuke comes to his senses. With everything back to normal, Kakashi becomes the Sixth Hokage and Sasuke leaves off to make amends. Years later, Naruto becomes the Seventh Hokage and is married to Hinata and has two children named Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki. Abilities At first, Naruto started off as a mediocre ninja but soon improved after hard work and determination. Naruto's signature moves are the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Rasengan. With the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Naruto can create multiple copies of himself to overwhelm his enemies. With the Rasengan, Naruto is capable of grinding into his opponent with a spherical ball of chakra. With both techniques combined, Naruto has a sure enough victory in his fights. Naruto can also push the Rasengan even further by increasing its size to make the damage more stronger. By adding wind chakra into his Rasengan, Naruto can create his most powerful jutsu called the Wind Style: Rasenshuriken. The Rasenshuriken takes on the appearance of a Rasengan with four points that looks similar to a fūma shuriken. With this jutsu, the Rasenshuriken detonates and creates a vortex of wind. Ordinarily, the only time Naruto can throw the Rasenshuriken is when he enters his transformations, however, after a few years had passed, Naruto mastered the ability to throw it without the need of transforming. Naruto in Sage Mode.png|Naruto in Sage Mode. Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Naruto.png|Naruto in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Naruto Tailed Beast Mode.png|Naruto in Tailed Beast Mode. Six Paths Sage Mode.png|Naruto in Six Paths Sage Mode. Naruto has access to a transformation called . In this mode his powers are enhanced and is used as a last resort to take down powerful opponents. A weaknesses is that there is a time limit and after time runs out Naruto ends up exhausted. Having full control of his tailed beast, Naruto has access to a transformation called the where his speed, strength, and defences are also increase. He also gains the ability to create extra arms made of chakra. He can push this form even further and enter a powerful transformation called where he can create a full life size replica of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and can use the ultimate technique of a tailed beast called the Tailed Beast Ball. The last transformation Naruto is able to enter is called which exceeds all his other empowered forms. In this mode he is capable of flight, use all nine tailed beasts' chakra, and use nine black spheres to manifest them into weapons. Creation and Conception When creating Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto incorporated into the character a number of traits he felt made an ideal hero: a straightforward way of thinking, a mischievous side, and many of the attributes possessed by Son Gokū from the Dragon Ball franchise. He also made sure to keep Naruto "simple and stupid," since he does not like smart characters. Naruto himself is not modeled after anyone in particular, being conceived as childlike, with something of a dark side as a result of his harsh past. Despite this, he is always positive, making him unique in Kishimoto's eyes. Naruto's wardrobe is based on clothing Kishimoto wore when he was younger; according to Kishimoto, using a pre-existing design would not have made Naruto unique, whereas something original would have made him stand out too much. The orange colouring of his costume is used to make Naruto "pop," with blues often being used to complement the orange. Because Naruto is associated with spirals, swirl patterns are incorporated into his costume. Initial illustrations of Naruto had him wearing boots, but Kishimoto substituted these for sandals, because he likes drawing toes. The goggles that Naruto used to wear were also replaced with a forehead protector, because the goggles themselves were too time-consuming to draw. Kishimoto said that he felt glad that his character had blond hair and blue eyes. The editor of Shōnen Jump in the United States added that Kishimoto implied that the traits may have led the character to appeal to a Western audience. Kishimoto said that he most identifies with Naruto out of all of the Naruto characters (in an interview with the U.S. Shōnen Jump, Kishimoto stated that his childhood was like that of Naruto's years while he was enrolled in the Academy). In the Japanese versions of Naruto, Naruto often ends his sentences with the addendum "-ttebayo" (which gives a similar effect to ending a sentence with "you know?"). Kishimoto wanted to give Naruto a childlike catchphrase, and "dattebayo" came to mind. It complemented Naruto's character, and served as a verbal tic that showed him to be something of a brat. Throughout the beginning of the English anime, the dub replaced "dattebayo" and "-ttebayo" with the phrase "believe it!" to mirror the effect, as well as to match the character's lip movements. Other Media As the protagonist, Naruto appears in most of the episodes, films, television specials, and OVAs of the anime series Naruto, as well as several of the franchise's video games. Naruto: Shippūden the Movie marks the first appearance of Naruto in his Part II appearance. In Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, an alternate version of the character named Menma appears as the main antagonist of the film. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, which takes place after the events of the series, Naruto faces Toneri Otsutsuki while eventually take his relationship to Hinata to the next step leading their marriage. Kishimoto was too embarrassed when making romance in the series to the point he was not sure if he saw Naruto's and Hinata's kissing scene. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, taking place after the series epilogue, Naruto's Hokage status caused a strained relationship with his son Boruto as his duties often kept him from his family. When it came ahead with Naruto having his son disqualified for cheating at the final phase of Chunin Exams, he is abducted by Momoshiki and Kinshiki. Once saved by his Boruto, Sasuke, and the Kage before helping his son create a giant Ransegan to destroy Momoshiki, Naruto is able to reconcile with Boruto. There is also a spin-off where Naruto and his allies go to defeat a new Akatsuki organization. He also appears in all four OVAs produced for the series: helping his friend Konohamaru Sarutobi find a four-leaf clover in the first; escorting a ninja to his village and fighting the criminal who stole the village's "Hero's Water" in the second; participating in a tournament in the third and working with Team 7 in the fourth one. He appears as a supporting character in the spin-off manga titled Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals where his fellow Konohagakure ninja Rock Lee is the main character. Naruto is a playable character in the Naruto video games. In several titles, it is possible to access a special version of him enhanced with the power from the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. In several games from the Ultimate Ninja series, he is playable with his own versions of Rock Lee and Might Guy's techniques while wearing their costume. Naruto Shippūden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen EX marks the first appearance of Naruto in his Part II appearance in a video game. For the series' 10th anniversary, Masashi Kishimoto made an illustration of Naruto as Hokage. This portrayal of Naruto later appears as a secret character in the game Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. Crossovers He appears in several crossover video games that feature Naruto fighting against characters from other manga; these games include Battle Stadium D.O.N, Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars. A Naruto avatar made a guest appearance in the MMORPG Second Life for a Jump Festa promotion titled Jumpland@Second Life. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Naruto's costume appears as an alternate costume for Goku. Cultural References Naruto has also influenced several other works of fiction. * In The Chamber of Frozen Blades of Adventure Time, Jake and Fin use hand signs to create ninja techniques such as one which resembles the function of Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu. * In Assassination Classroom, Korosensei preps Terasaka for the mid-term, he wears a Konoha forehead protector to symbol that he is "weak in multiple subjects", similar to how Naruto was in the Academy. He once again wears the same forehead protector to prep Terasaka for the end-of-term finals. * To celebrate the finale of Naruto, the cover art of chapter 766 of One Piece references Naruto, and in the week's author comments section, Oda thanked Kishimoto for being his friend and rival. * In "Treehouse of Horror XXV" of The Simpsons, different alternate reality versions of the Simpsons appear. In one of these versions, the Simpson family are each dressed up as a different manga and anime character; Bart dresses up as Naruto. * In episode 2 of Himouto! Umaru-chan, on the cover of Umaru's magazine Shonen Jumpu, a parody version of Naruto is seen. Also in episode 8 of the omake, Himouto! Umaru-chanS, Sylphynford is dressed up in a parody version of Naruto and uses his catchphrase "dattebayo". * In the Marvel comic Deadpool, Deadpool references Naruto's speech on his dream of gaining respect from his village and wanting to become Hokage. * In Ginatama, there are multiple references of Naruto. * In the video game, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, if the game was preordered, the player is able to download Goku as a Super Sayian in Naruto's Sage Mode cloak. * In the Cleveland Show, a kid is dressed up like Naruto along with other popular characters. * In Pokémon Tower Defense, there is a character named "Maruto" and uses Naruto's catchphrase "dattebayo". He also owns a Ninetales, referencing Kurama. * In episode 44 of Dragon Ball Z Abridged, Goku is dreaming about becoming a ninja where he is dressed up as Naruto, also, in the latest episode, Goku mentions that he had a ninja dream. Merchandise Naruto has remained popular with the Naruto fan-base, placing high in popularity polls. Merchandise based on Naruto has been released, including figurines and keychains. Reception In every official Weekly Shonen Jump popularity poll of the series, Naruto ranks in the top five characters and as of the beginning of 2012 has been in first place twice.Naruto, Volume 22Naruto, Volume 12 In 2006, Naruto lost his top-two status to the characters Deidara, Kakashi and Sasuke in the magazine's sixth poll.Naruto, Volume 33 In the 2011 poll, Naruto was once again in first place.Naruto, Volume 56Naruto 12 Inch Action Figure In the 2009 Society for the Promotion of Japanese Animation Awards, Junko Takeuchi won "Best Voice Actress (Japanese)" for her work as Naruto.SPJA Industry Award Winners Announced at Anime Expo Naruto placed sixth in IGN's Top 25 Anime Characters of All Time with writer Chris Mackenzie stating that although "Naruto actually isn't the most popular character in his own series most of the time", he is "the engine that powers the franchise".Top 25 Anime Characters of All Time In the 2011 Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition, he was voted as the twenty-ninth best character appearing in video games.Top 50 video game characters of all time announced in Guinness World Records 2011 Gamer's Edition While working for CyberConnect2 in the making of the .hack games, character designer Yoshiyuki Sadamoto used Naruto as a model for .hack''s protagonist, Kite. Incidentally, shortly afterwards CyberConnect2 started developing the ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja games although Sadamoto recalls he was unaware of such fact.Tell me Mr. Sadamoto! CyberConnect2 CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama also participated in the Paris Marathon 2012 while cosplaying as Naruto celebrating the release of a new video game.Video of CyberConnect2 CEO Running Paris Marathon in Naruto Cosplay Naruto's character has received mostly positive critical response in printed and online publications. Praise was given by Joseph Szadkowski of The Washington Times who noted that Naruto "has become a pop-culture sensation."Ninjas, rabbids heat up games." Naruto's character was analyzed by GameSpot's Joe Dodson who noted that Naruto, despite having an "ideal" life, still suffers from severe isolation.Franchise Player: Naruto Nevertheless, he was praised for his optimistic personality by Carl Kimlinger from Anime News Network (A.N.N.).Naruto DVD Box Set 9 – Review Writers from Mania Entertainment labeled him as a "good lead character" with good overall development despite certain initial problems.Naruto Unleashed Set 1.1Naruto Box Set 02 (also w/Special Edition)Naruto Unleashed Set 1.2 Writing for Popular Culture in Counseling, Psychotherapy, and Play-Based Interventions, Lawrence Rubin stated that while Naruto has an optimistic and hyperactive personality, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox within his body symbolizes his negative emotions. Rubin concluded that Naruto's fights to protect the village help him become a "complete and mature person".Popular Culture in Counseling, Psychotherapy, and Play-Based Interventions On the other hand, Christina Carpenter of T.H.E.M. Anime Reviews disagreed with other writers, noting that while Naruto is a "likable enough scamp", his type of character has been done before in many anime and manga series.THEM Anime Reviews 4.0 – Naruto His relationships with the other characters have been deemed as appealing by IGN's Charles White and Jason Van Horn, most notably his rivalry with Sasuke, as it shows "signs of maturity" in Naruto. However, his desire to retrieve Sasuke following the end of Part I received criticism as a result of his subsequent suffering. In a Japanese pollsters Charapedia poll, Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry reached the top place.Japanese Fans Rank Anime’s Most Memorable Rivalries Jacob Hope Chapman from ANN listed Naruto and Sasuke as one of the "Anime's Fiercest Frenemies" considering their similarities and how they turn into friends after a mortal battle.Anime's Fiercest Frenemies Amy McNulty from ANN also praised their final fight, expressing amaze at how brutal were some scenes despite Naruto having become a more pacifist person in previous story arcs.Naruto Shippuden Episodes 476-477 His romantical involvement with other characters led to disputes as there were fans supporting him alongside Sakura Haruno and another with Hinata Hyuga.The Last -Naruto the Movie-'s Theme Song CD Focuses on Hinata, Naruto His romance with Hinata in the film The Last earned multiple positive reactions from the media to the point some wished The Last to be condensed so that their relationship was the main focus of it.ANIME REVIEW: Last, The: Naruto the MovieThe Last: Naruto The Movie ReviewThe Last: Naruto the Movie On a similar note, both McNulty and Andy Hanley from UK Anime Network enjoyed Naruto's relationship with his son Boruto due to their differences in their childhoods and how it becomes the center focus on the film Boruto.Boruto -Naruto the Movie-ANIME REVIEW: Boruto: Naruto the Movie (Theatrical screening) Carl Kimlinger of Anime News Network said that while Naruto's initial fight scenes are lacking when compared to others, his encounter with Gaara is one of his best moments because it surpassed most shōnen stereotypes, owing to Naruto's tactics.Naruto GN 8–10 – Review A.N.N.'s Theron Martin and Mania Entertainment's Justin Rich made similar comments.Naruto Uncut DVD Box Set 6 – ReviewNaruto Box Set 06 (also w/special edition) The character's final fight against Sasuke in the end of Part I received like responses, due to the fighting styles employed, and the character development resulting from their rivalry.Naruto Uncut Box Set 10 Limited Edition (Advance Review) The enormous physical changes caused by the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox have also been the focus of critics, as Naruto's loss of control causes him to become a bigger threat to his loved ones than series' antagonists.Naruto: Shippuden Box Set 04 (also w/LE)Naruto Vol. 33 Carlo Santos of Anime News Network commented on the character's growth in Part II, specifically his fight against Pain in which Naruto's comments on peace and the means by which it is achieved touch on philosophical themes never seen in a shōnen series.RIGHT TURN ONLY!! Naruto in WonderlandRIGHT TURN ONLY!! Alice in the Country of Ninjas Chris Beveridge from Mania Entertainment noted a change in Naruto's attitude as he acts more calm and serious than in previous story arcs. Naruto's new Senjutsu style was praised as was his careful preparation for the fight against Pain, which resulted in a big display of Naruto's skills.Naruto: Shippuden Episode #164 Singer Diana Garnet expressed pleasure when doing one of the ending theme songs of the animated series of Naruto Shippuden stating that not only she has been a fan of the series ever since she was younger, but also was motivated by Naruto's character due to his determination of not giving up regardless of the challenge in front of him.From Typical American Anime Fan to Naruto Theme Song Singer Gallery Naruto newshot.png|Naruto in Part I Naruto_Profile.png|Naruto in Part II naruto_Epilogo.png|Naruto as the Hokage Naruto_J-Star.png|Naruto in J-Stars Victory Vs References Category:Characters Category:Naruto characters Category:Protagonist